In Love for a While
In Love for a While was Switzerland's entry to the 2011 Eurovision song contest held in Dusseldorf, Germany. The song was written by David Klein and was performed by Anna Rossinelli in English. At the Eurovision 2011 first semi final, Switzerland came 10th, thus qualifing for the final, however in the final In Love for a While came in last place with 19 points, despite giving Switzerland it's best result for five years. After the failure of the 2010 Swiss entry, Il pleut de l'or by Michael Von Der Heide, SRG SSR decided it was time to abandon the internal selection and instead give a live show where twelve songs would compete for the title of Switzerland 2011 representative. After the twelve songs were decided online at the SRG SSR website and by Swiss broadcasters DRS and RSI, the twelve songs competed on the 11th December 2010 in a show called Die grosse Entscheidungs Show. After the televoting revealed Anna Rossinelli and her song, In love for a While to be the winner, Switzerland became the first country in 2011 to decide their representing song. After Rossinelli won, complaints where made that the song was a copy of another song, however Rossinelli went on to present her song in January and release a music video later on the 5th March. The song was also presented in the Eurovision in concert show in Amsterdam, and the song seemed a favourite among many. At Eurovision, Switzerland drew the 8th position in the first semi final following Russia's entry and before Georgia's. On the 10th May 2011 in Dusseldorf, In love for a While was performed by Anna Rossinelli with her boyfriend, Georg Dillier, playing Bass and Manuel Meisel playing Electric Guitar. The act was performed in the Esprit arena and was the only performance to ever use bubbles on stage as part of the performance. After what seemed to be a tight semi final, Switzerland narrowly qualified for the final with 10th position and 55 points, just narrowly beating Armenia and Malta who both got 54 points. Unknown to Switzerland how close the qualification had been, In love for a while got the 13th place in the Final after Rossinelli chose it at the Winner's confrence after the semi final finished. The crowd certainly seemed to support Rossinelli and she seemed confident for the big night on Saturday. When the final on the 14th May came, In love for a while was performed to exactly the same performance with no changes to the song either. Despite having a very enthusiastic crowd cheering the song along, it stayed near the bottom of the scoreboard for near enough the whole voting sequence and in the end came last with a total of 19 points, a very poor result yet the best Switzerland had scored in five years. Following the gallant defeat at the Eurovision final, In love for a while reached the 8th position in the Swiss airplay charts and even better, 3rd position in the regular charts. Despite not doing greatly in Eurovision, in Love for a While went on to be a much bigger sucess than Il Pleut de L'or did the previous year. Category:Eurovision 2011 Entries Category:Eurovision Switzerland Entries Category:Eurovision Songs